


Strangers At First

by Onlyalittlewriter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 00:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlyalittlewriter/pseuds/Onlyalittlewriter
Summary: Roman and Virgil pretend to be strangers who meet on a night out and head back to one of their places. Roman then pretends to not want sex but Virgil keeps going until he’s roughly fucking into a pleading Roman who is reduced to moans and whimpers.





	Strangers At First

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: consensual non-con; bondage; stranger sex; degradation; mentions of alcohol and intoxication;

**__ **

The club is loud and dimly lit, filled with strangers and the smell of alcohol. It’s shortly passed midnight and sweaty bodies press and grind against each other, some to the music but others with no rhythm whatsoever. Unfamiliar faces slotting their lips together in heated kisses as impatient hands find their way under clothing. Roman is no exception in this scenario.

 Roman isn’t wasted nor tipsy, he’s somewhere in between. His brain reacting with annoyance to the flashy lights around him, so he closes his eyes. Listening to the music as he grinds his ass back against a stranger, the forming erection unmissable underneath the tight, black and ripped jeans which normally are so familiar to Roman, just not tonight.

 Roman can feel the hands on his hips, pushing the fabric of his shirt aside to find their way underneath, teasing the flushed and hot skin with those slender fingers. Roman can’t help but let out a pleased sound, receiving a smirk from the man behind him who leans closer towards Romans ear.

“Whats your name, pretty?". The words are just loud enough for Roman to understand despite the loud music making a meaningful conversation rather difficult.

 “Roman... yours?", he slurs, ending his question with a giggle as the stranger nips at his neck.

 “Virgil", he answers with a grin, “How about we go somewhere more quiet, Roman?“

 The question earns a chuckle from Roman.“Straight to the point, huh?"

 Virgil rolls his eyes in response, resisting the urge to make a pun. “C’mon, baby" Virgil purrs seductively, “I wanna have some fun with you"

 

* * *

 

Roman doesn’t remember their way to Virgils apartment, but he remembers the way Virgil grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him against the wall the moment they entered it. Their lips push against each other and Virgils tongue hungrily enters Romans mouth, establishing dominance in the very first seconds. He hooks his hands under Roman, guiding the others legs around his waist before settling under Romans ass.

 The kiss grows sloppy with time, Virgil urging them closer and grinding their bodies together earning a whine from Roman who tries to pull away, squirming in his position.

 “Virgil...no-" he tries to communicate, though Virgil doesn’t seem to listen, throwing Roman over his shoulder with such ease and only dropping him once they reach the bed.

 “Virgil let it be. I don’t wanna-" he is cut off by the harsh grip on his thighs.

 “Shh... we’re just gonna have some fun, alright?" he hums with a grin, climbing on top of Roman and leaning down to bruise the fragile skin with his lips.

 Roman frantically tries to push at Virgils chest, turning his head away and letting out soft pleas. “I-I’m serious! S-stop it!"

 Virgil stops his quest of littering Romans neck in hickeys and sits back on his heels, quickly undoing Romans belt and opening his pants. “No...nonono!" Roman shouts at him, sitting up as well and swatting Virgils hands off his clothes. Virgil catches his eyes, his hand coming to cup Romans cheek in a warm and familiar way, leaning closer as he listened to Romans words. “I changed my mind... I-I want to go“ he whispers between sobs, meeting Virgils eyes. „I won’t tell anyone... just...just let me go?"

 “Depends... what colour are my eyes?" he asked in a cautious tone.

 “Green..." Roman answers without hesitating, causing Virgil to growl. His hand is quick to wrap around Romans throat, harshly pressing him back into the mattress while his other one strips Romans jeans off.

 “You listen to me now, whore. I’ll have my fun with you and there’s nothing you can do about it" Virgil lets go of Romans throat, leaving a heavy imprint in the skin, “You willingly came here and now I’m going to fuck you like the slut you are" Virgils hand gently wiped away Romans tears, only to be smacked away once again by Roman, maybe a little harder than intended. Roman gasps, sitting up and ready to apologize to Virgil before he’s pressed back into the pillow, his arms pinned above his head.

 “I can’t trust you with these, can I?" Virgil hums, unfazed by the rather harsh hit he received, as he loosens his own belt, tightly wrapping the leather around Romans wrists and the other end somehow securing at the headboard. Roman tugs a little, letting out a groan as Virgil spreads his legs after ridding him of his boxers. Virgil doesn’t bother undressing either of them completely, Roman still has his shirt and Virgil just opens his jeans and pushes both pants and boxers down enough to pull out the aching erection he has since they met at the club.

 “Now, I want you to be a good whore and take what I give you without complaining, alright?" Virgil mutters just as he lines up, pressing the head of his cock inside Roman and rocking his hips in slow, determined motions deeper into Roman until they’re flush together. Virgil isn’t patient with his thrusts. They’re hard and deep, pressing against various spots that make Roman squirm and cry out between his sobs of ‘no’ and ‘please stop’. Virgil finds a pleasant rhythm, varying between quick, harsh motions and slow, deep ones.

 “Oh I bet you love this-" he pants out as he mouths at Romans neck again, skin slapping against skin filling the room along other lewd noises and moans from both Virgil and Roman. Virgils fingertips dig deeper into Romans hips, definitively leaving bruises for the morning to follow, as he nears is climax. “Going into clubs, turn strangers on and let them take you home where they fuck you mercilessly like the slut you are, treating you like their little bitch in heat"

 “Nngh- n-no" Roman replies, his back arching off the mattress as he continues to resist, although his attempts grow weaker as he too nears his orgasm.

 Virgil just grins, pleased with himself that he managed to reduce Roman to such a mess. “How about I’ll go around, telling everyone what a cockslut you are? Begging strangers to completely wreck you and you would even be so eager to fall to your knees to choke on their dick too"

 Roman can’t take it anymore. Virgils words and the way he just __knows__ where he needs to hit to send a wave of pleasure through Romans body makes him want to go insane. And he’s so close, so close to coming, the heat pooling in his abdomen that he completely forgets about their scene. “F-fuck- Virgil....nngh- right there please" he begs, pushing his hips back against Virgil in a matching rhythm until he’s coming, white strings covering his shirt and skin as he pants, his cheeks flushed a dark red and noises of discomfort leaving his lips. He tries to weakly push Virgil away, who gets the hint and pulls out, his own hand wrapped around the base of his cock, the other holding onto Romans thigh as he quickly jerks himself off. His head falls back as he rolls his hips forward, his motions stuttering soon after and he’s being pushed over the edge, adding his own come to the mess on Romans stomach.

 It takes them a while to calm down again, heavy breathing filling the room as Virgil reaches up and unties Romans hands, who starts rubbing the red and bruised wrists.

 “Colour?" Virgil asks as he tugs himself back into his jeans, sliding off the bed .

 “Green" Roman hums with a satisfied grin, watching as Virgil leans down to press a loving kiss to his boyfriends forehead before vanishing into the bathroom.

 “I do have to say your acting was remarkable. You’re gonna dazzle them at your next casting". Roman rolls his eyes at Virgils comment, sitting up and pulling off his shirt, wiping away the mess on his stomach with it. “You’re so talented and amazing, really. Anyone who can’t see that should-" Virgil steps back into their shared bedroom and gets interrupted by Romans shirt hitting his face.

 “Stop trying to compliment me. I’m not sucking you off. Now get your ass over here. I demand attention and cuddles" Roman mumbled from underneath the covers, making Virgil chuckle.

 “It was worth a try" Virgil returns as he switches off the lights, climbing in behind his boyfriend and spooning him gently. “You okay?" Virgil asks in a soft and caring tone, pressing a gentle kiss to Romans head, getting a nod in return. “Mhm....just tired. I didn’t mean to hit you that hard by the way"

 “It’s alright, babe. I’ll get my revenge soon enough" he hummed with a teasing smirk, catching a light smack to his leg from a sleepy Roman.

 “I’ll suck you off before work in the morning" he mumbled, “Apology enough?"

 “Maybe... we’ll see"

 Roman scoffs and rolls his eyes, “You’re such a dork"

 “C’mon, you love me"

 “I’d love you even more if you’d let me Sleep"

 “I love you too, Ro"

 Roman sighs and turns his head, accepting the quick kiss to his lips.

 “I love you" Roman mumbles with a loving smile, intertwining their hands before they both quickly fall asleep.

 


End file.
